


Careless

by littlereadingetsor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: He's trying to act like he doesn't care, but seeing Noctis this way? He suddenly cares very much, and this may be his only chance...





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I will NEVER support a non-consent pair. All of my work is made with love :) Who can say for sure if there's a little bit of resistance here? But I believe in relationships that permission is everything. Aaand this relationship specifically is everything to me as well, haha... Could be a part 1/? Let me know if you find any mistakes if you wouldn't mind; I'm new at posting these things... Hope this is worth the read.

Disarray.

Filled with discontent, Ignis watched Noctis roll his head from side to side. His unbroken stare remained intensely on the face of the Prince. His red cheeks, his frazzled hair, the part of his lips. It was killing him to see his Highness in such a fashion. Tattered, dizzy, intoxicated.

It was likely the Prince hadn’t the slightest recollection of his risky endeavors. If he bothered to explain anything – or dare to ask questions – every word would pass right through him. His head was far too filled with the drunken throb of his heartbeat.

“Won’t happen again,” Noct had vowed the night before.

How many drinks, Ignis wondered, did it take before he forgot even saying that?

At first, as the rattled Retainer had situated Noctis against the cushions of the couch, he passed a look to assure himself that Noctis was as safe as he was going to be. Then the look lingered. Within less than a minute, it was impossible to look away. Not long after that, the anger he felt from realizing the truth vanished. His eyes pierced into him.

Gone all night and yet to his apartment did the Prince stumble. Surely only the Gods knew where he’d been or what he’d been doing.

“You’re a mess, now aren’t you?” Ignis muttered aloud. “And you don’t even know it either.”

Certainly, Noctis would have heard him in the quiet of the open room. Did it matter? Would he even listen if he could? He probably wouldn’t have wanted to. It was evident by his expression how distant his self-awareness had drifted. And yet so passionately did Ignis pier at him.

Dazed, desperate and scared.

Noctis let out a soft laugh. He slurred an incomplete sentence. Who was he even talking to? Had he any clue where he really was? That he’d tapped against the apartment door, loud and eager, making absurd accusations while throwing around exaggerated gestures. In all honesty, it wasn’t surprising that Noctis had not a single excuse – let alone any kind of solid speech.

But beautiful he was, coming home to him. Maybe it was a longing. Or maybe it was a lie.

Eventually Ignis closed his eyes. He took what may have been the deepest breath of his life. He stood and approached Noctis. His shadow cast over him from the dim light of a single lamp shade.

Noctis’s vision came in and out of focus. He blinked his lids individually. This level of drinking was no doubt incredibly toxic for his body. Somehow, those worries barely hung in Scientia’s mind.

So soft. Gorgeous. Warm…

Alone with Noctis, nearly blind nearly deaf. Happily trembling, despite the anguish he must have been feeling on the inside. From the glow of his flesh to the fractured moans that escaped his mouth.

“If only you were mine…” Ignis said. His tone was low and solemn. “Not a Prince. Not anyone else but mine…”

Noctis barely responded. Perhaps it wasn’t even a response meant for him in any way.

“I would do anything – _anything_ – to keep you here with me. I wish… you would stay.”

Panting, Noctis ran a hand up his scalding neck. His head wasn’t there. Not at all. The motion in its erotic nature riled Ignis’s chest.

“Noctis,” the Advisor called.

As expected, he didn’t answer.

Closer. Just an inch. Closer. The only chance, the only place to hide his apologies.

Real. The space around them was real.

“I love you.”

Ignis cupped his cool hands over Noct’s burning jaw. He closed the gap between their lips, starting with just a delicate caress.

_“Don’t be weak now.”_

He puckered and pressed, lingering so provocatively. Unfair. An unwilling kiss: stolen without equal desire. Would this ever be given permission sober? Would he be rebuked or hated for these strong feelings? His hand, now unsteady, found Noctis’s heart. A crushing sensation swallowed Ignis. What the hell was it?

Finally, he pulled away, separating the sweet seconds. He hadn’t wanted to. Gods, he hadn’t wanted to.

“I may never say it again, but with all that I am: Noctis, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired for this one by listening to "IDFC" by Blackbear - a song that originally popped up in Youtube while my friend and I were surfing music together. I sat and concentrated about the idea of the song. This was the result, which I felt was well represented with them. I only wish the boy could remember this night. Only time will tell. Thank you so much for taking the time to view my first work.


End file.
